leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Heahea City
Heahea City (Japanese: カンタイシティ Kantai City) is a coastal city situated on Akala Island of the Alola region. The city was founded long ago by Trainers from the Kanto and Johto regions. Places of interest Akala Ferry Terminal The Akala Ferry Terminal is located on the west side of the city. The player can take the ferry to Hau'oli City as soon as they can visit the Ferry Terminal. The player can take the ferry to Aether Paradise once they visit Aether Paradise. The player can take the ferry to Malie City once they visit Ula'ula Island. The player can take the ferry to Seafolk Village once they visit Poni Island. After battling Gladion at Aether House, but before battling Lusamine at Aether Paradise, the ferry is undergoing maintenance and cannot be taken. }} Game Freak office The Game Freak office is located on the second floor of the third /fourth building to the east of the Pokémon Center; immediately to the southwest of the Dimensional Research Lab. GAME FREAK Morimoto resides here; he will battle the player once per day after they become , and will give the player the Oval Charm after defeating him for the first time. The Game Director also resides in the office, who gives the player the Shiny Charm for obtaining all the Pokémon in the Alola Pokédex, except Mythical Pokémon. There are also a few game developers working on their computers. In , Morimoto will challenge the player in a Double Battle alongside Iwao, again under the conditions present in Sun and Moon, and give them the Oval Charm after defeating them for the first time. Speaking to Iwao after obtaining all of the Pokémon in the Alola Pokédex will earn the player the Shiny Charm and one of two clothing sets depending on the player's . After the player's first use of Ultra Warp Ride, an will be situated in the lower left corner of the office and offer to change the feature's controls between motion controls and Circle Pad controls. One of the employees in the office will give a number of statements to the player if they show him a Pokémon originating from the Virtual Console releases of the Generation I and Generation II games, the statements varying depending on the game of origin. In addition, the first time he's shown a Pokémon from a Generation II game, he will give the player a full set of Apricorn Poké Balls. }} Male fashion items Female fashion items Name Rater Alola's Name Rater can be found inside the Akala Tourist Bureau, located east of the Ferry Terminal. Apparel shop Heahea City's apparel shop is located to the east of the Tourist Bureau. It sells fashion items, offering tops, bottoms, shoes, hats, and eyewear, as well as socks for female players. Male fashion items Female fashion items Tide Song Hotel The Tide Song Hotel is a large hotel located in the north of the city. In , the player can use the elevator to go to the third floor, where they'll find, among other things, Colress in one of the rooms, talking to himself prior to his appearance on . Dimensional Research Lab The Dimensional Research Lab is where Professor Burnet and other scientists work. It also monitors space-time in the Alola region. Surf Association, Heahea Branch In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon only, the Surf Association has a branch building located next to the Pokémon Center, housing the Boss of the Association. After the player has achieved high scores on all of Alola's four Mantine Surf courses, the Boss will give the player a level 40 that knows the move , which it cannot normally learn. Demographics Pokémon Sun and Moon The population of Heahea City is 68, tying it with Malie City for the title of the second largest city in Alola. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }}| }} | }} | }} }} Items in the Ferry Terminal|US=yes|UM=yes|display= }} / in the apparel shop if the player has / registered in their Pokédex|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes|display= 10,000}} /[[Sina]] |Su=yes|M=yes}} /Sina |US=yes|UM=yes}} in front of the Tide Song Hotel for showing him a |US=yes|UM=yes}} after telling her about the bottle on Heahea Beach|US=yes|UM=yes}} in their party|US=yes|UM=yes}} in their party|US=yes|UM=yes}} in their party|US=yes|UM=yes}} in the Aether office|US=yes|UM=yes}} if the player has Pokémon in their Battle Box|US=yes|UM=yes}} received from the Boss of the Surf Association after becoming No. 1 on all four Mantine Surf courses|US=yes|UM=yes}} Pokémon Center Café At the Pokémon Center Café, the owner will give the player two gifts the first time they buy a drink each day: an item and a dozen Poké Beans. He will also give the player a Rare Candy if they have fed certain amounts of Poké Beans to their Pokémon. Zygarde Cube |Su=yes|M=yes|display=Zygarde Cell}} Totem Stickers Pokémon Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon After the player has achieved high scores on all of Alola's four Mantine Surf courses, they can receive a from the Boss of the Surf Association. Trainers Pokémon Sun and Moon First visit Pokémon Sun |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSDexio.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize= 2,240 |game=Su |location=Heahea City |pokemon=2}} | | Pokémon Moon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSina.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize= 2,240 |game=M |location=Heahea City |pokemon=2}} | | Post-game Tide Song Hotel }} 150px|Flareon User|Chad|2,200|1|136|Flareon|♂|55|None|36=クラウド|37=Cloud}} Game Freak office |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSVeteran M SM.png |size=150px |prize= 5,952 |class=GAME FREAK |name= |game=SM |location=Heahea City |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon First visit Pokémon Ultra Sun |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSDexio.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize= 2,100 |game=US |location=Heahea City |pokemon=2}} | | Pokémon Ultra Moon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSina.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize= 2,100 |game=UM |location=Heahea City |pokemon=2}} | | Post-game Tide Song Hotel }} 150px|Flareon User|Chad|2,200|1|136|Flareon|♂|55|None|36=クラウド|37=Cloud}} Game Freak office |headcolor= |bordercolor= |color1= |headcolor1= |bordercolor1= |color2= |headcolor2= |bordercolor2= |class=GAME FREAK |name= |sprite=VSVeteran M SM.png |size=150px |class2=GAME FREAK |name2= |sprite2=VSIwao.png |size2=150px |game=USUM |location=Heahea City |prize= 6,808 |pokemon1=3 |pokemon2=3}} | | | }} | | | In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Heahea City first appeared in Going Ashore and Neighboring Akala Island. Professor Kukui transported and there by boat so that Sun may begin the island challenge. Shortly after arriving, Kukui went to talk to Professor Burnet at the Dimensional Research Lab and asked Sun and Moon to wait at the docks until he returned. While they wait, Sun and Moon were approached by Kiawe, Lana, and Mallow, who chose to battle Sun in order to test if he was worthy enough to participate in the island challenge. Trivia Name origin Category:Sun and Moon locations Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon locations Category:Cities de:Kantai City es:Ciudad Kantai fr:Ho'ohale it:Kantai ja:カンタイシティ zh:慷待市